Chasing Echoes
by coolconfusion
Summary: Susan and Caspian find it hard to move on, but when Aslan gives them a second chance at happiness will their true love flourish into a long and powerful reign or will it all end in misery? ON HIATUS. See chapters for info on my new CxS story.
1. Trying to Forget

DISCLAIMER; I do not own any of the characters here.

'Because maybe, your gonna be the one that saves me…..'

Chapter 1

* * *

Susan's face neared Caspian's and his eyes full of lust, and there lips met. A bolt of electricity shot through her and his soft, practised lips moulded around her own. she'd never felt anything like this feeling before. The kiss tasted of love, lust and a bitter edge of goodbye. His arms encircled around her waist, clutching her to his strong chest. They broke apart and shared a smile. Her lips felt delightfully tingly from the kiss, and she couldn't resist the feeling of wanting to kiss him again.

'I love you' she whispered as he pulled her into his arms,

'I love you too' he whispered back huskily.

They broke apart, eyes meeting one last time, she turned to go but he caught her arm pulling her against his strong chest.

'Stay with me' he whispered 'please.'

She let her eyes wander into his own, and she could see tears forming in his chocolate brown eyes. Her heart welled with love for him, and was overcome with a wave of emotion.

'I wish I could' she replied bitterly.

They stared at each other for a long time until Caspian spoke.

'My heart belongs to you, now and forever. I know someday we'll find a way back to each other.'

She nodded holding his gaze.

'I hope so.'

He leant down, his lips just centimetres from hers and he smiled before descending his lips upon hers once more...

* * *

Susan woke with a start, cold sweat trickling down her forehead. She sighed and rolled over onto her stomach. This was getting ridiculous. She thought as she stared around her pitch black bedroom, the darkness swallowing everything in it's wake. It had been 1 week since she'd returned to England and those dreams were every night, and every time she closed her eyes she saw his handsome, smiling face. His perfect chocolate hair falling messily around his face, his dark brown eyes always trusting and knowing, his flawless features and perfect smooth skin. She didn't even want to think about his body, it would be too much for her to bear. She opened her eyes and let the salty tears fall. She cried every night, and every time anyone mentioned anything to do with Narnia. Lucy seemed to understand her pain, but then Lucy was just a child. She didn't know enough about love or relationships to really understand the pain that Susan was going through every second of every day she'd been home. She didn't like talking to them about it anyway, none of them could truly understand.

'I miss him' she said to herself her sobs becoming more frequent and louder. She could hear her heart beating loudly and feel the pain coursing through her veins. She shivered, before gulping in another sob.

'Susan?'

Peter appeared at her doorway, flooding light into her room. He saw his sister, crouched into a ball, hands covering her eyes.

'Oh, Susan' he said quietly taking in her dishevelled hair and bloodshot eyes. 'Susan, you can't continue to think about him like this.' He stepped across the room and sat down on her bed. 'I know you love him, but we all loved Narnia, and we all have to move on' he put his arms around her, while she sobbed even louder. 'Su, please' Susan could barely speak. All she could think about was his face when she told him she was leaving – and never coming back. Susan attempted to dry her tears and finally found words

'I know, look I'm sorry Peter...I should control myself.'

Peter stood up and smiled. 'You do nothing but control your emotions, around Lucy and Ed. We all know your hurting, Su, and we can all help.'

Susan felt the bitter stab of pain flowing through her veins. _But you didn't leave the man you love!_ She felt like crying. Instead she nodded and replied in a low voice.

'It's just hard. Hard to remember that you will all understand how I feel.' she bit her lip until she tasted blood. 'I'm sorry, next time I'll save my crying for during the day.' she added with a shaky smile.

Peter laughed. 'We do all understand, perhaps I do more than Lucy and Ed, I admit. They get to return, and that was our last time. At least we enjoyed it, eh, Su?'

Susan nodded in his direction 'We did. I'd better sleep. It's been a long day.'

Peter nodded and then he turned and walked out of the door, taking all light and happy thoughts with him. Susan wiped away the tears that had fallen and sighed. She'd never get over this pain of losing him, but she'd have to find a way to cope. She couldn't spend her whole life dwelling on Narnia,when in a year it would be 1300 years in the future of Narnia, and he'd be long dead. She gasped. Realizing the truth of her thoughts. Caspian...would...be...dead. Fresh hot tears poured from her sparkling blue orbs and she angrily wiped them away.

'Get over it Susan!' she cried bitterly 'it's already been some time there, just get over him!'

She held back the tears that wanted to push through once more, she sighed and sunk back into her pillows, closed her eyes and tried to dream of anything but a him.

* * *

Caspian opened his eyes to a beam of golden light streaming across him room. It was early in the morning, and he'd found it impossible to sleep these past months. He couldn't escape the thoughts of Susan, the ever constant images of her face. Those big, beautiful blue orbs, tumbling brown curls and pale, smooth skin. His heart thumped at the image running through his mind, and the memory of her soft lips on his. He sat upright in his bed, and released his mind from the thoughts. This had gone too far, he was constantly letting his mind wander and never really concentrating on being King. He needed to see Aslan, and ask him how to cope with the departure of the other Kings and Queens, he missed them all. High King Peter the Magnificent for his bravery, King Edmund the Just for his intelligence, Queen Lucy the Valiant for her bright spirit and of course, Queen Susan the Gentle for a completely different reason than the rest. A smile crept upon his face but he quickly snapped out of it.

'Stop this' he told himself quietly 'focus on other things.'

_Caspian clutched his right side, a picture of agony on his face. Susan was the only one who noticed. 'Caspian!' she'd gasped, fear radiating from her eyes. 'Caspian! Your hurt.' _

_He'd shook his head 'I'm...fine...ah, ah, ah...' he'd collapsed onto the blood-stained grass and moaned softly. _

_'Fine?' Susan repeated, anger in her voice. 'Fine!?' she'd spat at him. 'You are not fine. Please Caspian,lie here for a moment, I'll be back with bandages.' _

_Caspian could barely hear her, the pain was too strong to rid himself of. _

He shook his head at a particular memory that kept creeping back. His mind was more stubborn, it wanting to wander into his past thoughts and roam freely through happier times. He pushed it all away, he couldn't bear it any longer. Perhaps Aslan could help him. He should be missing the Pevensie's too. They could grieve together.

_Susan had returned quickly to find Caspian moaning loudly to himself, his face white and his shirt soaked with sweat. _

_'Oh Caspian!' Susan knelt down, and undid his sword belt. She'd bit her lip as she'd removed his shirt and stared at his perfect chest. That's not what made her gasp in horror though. There was a large bloody gash under his right arm and Susan's eyes had gotten bigger at the sight of it. 'Caspian, can you hear me?' her voice wobbled, she was scared he was unconscious. 'Caspian?' He nodded and gave her a strained smile _

_'Sorry, Queen Susan, it's just...the pain...er, um...' _

_Susan nodded 'I'm not sure how far I could carry you, but I'll bandage up your wound for now and then take you to Lucy. She has her potion, you see.' Caspian nodded mutely, and groaned as she tied a thick, white bandage around his chest. _

_'Oh, sorry am I hurting you?' He shook his head 'no, its not you...'_

_Her fingers were shaking as she tied the knot and stood up. Biting her lip she managed to get him on his feet, and she put his arm around her neck and struggled to prop him up. They made very slow progress, and Caspian's many shouts of pain made Susan edgy. It was only when he spoke to her, his voice soft and knowing that she calmed down. _

_'Queen Susan?' _

_'Susan' she corrected him._

_'Yes, thank you. Thank you for helping me.'_

_She blushed as he fixed his gaze on her. _

_'Oh it was nothing, really' she said, looking ahead._

_'No, it was not nothing...thank you.'_

Caspian shook his head and screamed in anguish. These memories were too painful, but he couldn't escape them. He had to speak to Aslan, immediately. He'd send someone to find Aslan. He hastily dressed in moss green robes, with the crest of Narnia splashed across the front. He raked a hand through his dishevelled dark brown hair, and placed his sword into his sword belt. He straightened up and exited into a long winding corridor, searching for anyone to help him track down Aslan. Perhaps he could get Reepicheep, or Trumpkin to help him? Or maybe Glendstorm. He knew sending a Telamarine to find Aslan was foolish, the Telamarines may have agreed to live peacefully with the Narnian's, but it wasn't coming easily or quickly for that matter. He passed many rooms, before turning into the grounds, deciding a walk may help to clear his head. He calmly walked up a snaking path leading over a flower patterned hill lined with apple blossom trees. They were whispering to each other, and he faintly caught up parts of their conversation.

_'King Caspian, the poor boy. He's missing that Queen Susan' _one tree tittered to the other

_'Everyone says he's not sleeping properly and barely paying any attention to his advisor's or anyone for that matter.' _

Caspian could feel tears stinging his eyes. So this was what his people were doing. Talking about him behind his back, whispering to each other about his problems in court and his inconsistent sleep patterns. He listened in further with baited breath,

_'Personally I don't see why Aslan didn't let them stay, especially Queen Susan. Now we all have a dysfunctional broken-hearted King and Queen Susan is probably a wreck too.' _

Caspian stormed off, the tears threatening to tumble down his face. He swiftly walked to a cliff facing Cair Paravel, he stared into the deep turquoise ocean and the golden sandy beach. He stared at the ruins covering the cliff face and he could clearly imagine the beautiful castle that had once been there. He could see the Kings and Queens of the old in all their glory, imagine Peter and Edmund enjoying playful sword duals in the gardens. Lucy and Susan dancing with all the grandest Princes in the land.

'King Caspian' the slow grumble of a certain Lion pulled Caspian back into reality.

He turned to see Aslan standing before him, majestic main ruffled by the wind he quickly bowed.

'Aslan' Caspian's voice broke as he spoke 'Aslan, I don't know what I am to do. I miss them, and I don't think of anything else.' Aslan nodded

'We can all see, my young King. A heart broken is not a heart ready for ruling.' Caspian stared at the ground. He hated being made to feel like this

'I am sorry for not being worthy of the title of King' he said in a sullen voice.

Aslan shook his head

'You are ready young King, but you cannot rule with a broken heart. I fear I didn't completely consider your feelings towards Queen Susan when I let them leave here' he sighed remorsefully 'I know that Susan is finding it hard to continue when her heart is in the same state. Perhaps sending them away was the wrong choice.' He let out a low grumble 'I thought Queen Susan had got all she could out of Narnia but I was wrong. Her path in life continues here, not in England'

Caspian's mouth felt dry and he awkwardly spoke,

'What do you propose to do?'

Aslan met his dark brown eyes briefly for a fleeting moment,

'Give Queen Susan a choice. If she chooses like, I suspect she will then her path will continue in Narnia.'

Caspian's heart began to pound very quickly and he flicked a grin in Aslan's direction.

'I can tell you are pleased.'

Aslan stated. Caspian couldn't tell if he was angry or not.

'Yes. I am. I miss Susan. I miss all the Pevensies, please Aslan, may I ask, Can you not bring them all back?'

Aslan immediately looked pained.

'No, I am afraid that they all have futures on Earth. They all have futures beyond Narnia, but Susan...'

Caspian threw him a questioning look.

'Susan does not have any other future beyond here. She full-fills a bigger purpose in Narnia than she does in England, because of you she never marries and lives a penniless, miserable life, with only her siblings for company.'

Caspian clenched his teeth, anger flowing through his veins. He wouldn't have Susan unhappy. 'And in Narnia, what purpose would she fill?'

'In Narnia she would be loved by her people, and more importantly, by you.'

Caspian's heart lurched and he let a smile creep over his face. 'I see, if it is for the best for her to continue her life here then I will not argue. As long as she is happy. Will she know she was given a second chance, or will it all just as if she'd always been given a choice?'

'She will know I gave her a second chance to be happy. I want her to know.'

Caspian was pleased, she deserved to know she'd been given this choice. 'When will she find out about her choice?'

'I will meet her when she is alone, on the eve of her 10th day back home. I will give her a choice to go back, and stay In Narnia with you. If she chooses to stay with you, your separation will never have happened and you will all go back to just before the Pevensies departed from Narnia.'

Caspian nodded. 'When will all this happen for me, Aslan?'

'For you it will be in three months. For Susan it will be 3 days.'

His heart sunk. _Three months._ Three months would seem like a lifetime to him, but only three days to her. He had to remind himself, those three months was better than never seeing Susan again.

'Thank you Aslan. I cannot express how much this means to me. I miss her.'

Aslan nodded and turned from Caspian. 'I will see you soon, my King.'

With that, he was gone. Caspian stood on the cliff face a smile creeping over his face. Soon he'd see Susan again. That was all he'd ever wished could happen.

* * *

**AN,**

**Thank you for reading this, it means a lot to me and I hope you review and send me your feedback. Can't wait to read it all! **

**G xo**


	2. The Choice

DISCLAIMER; I do not own any of the characters here.

Chapter 2

* * *

'SUSAN!' a voice cried from across the archery field, breaking Susan's day dream.'SUSAN' a small figure came racing toward her, eyes enigmatic and a smile on her face; _Lucy._ Lucy reached her side, breathless, but a smile still plastered on her face. 'Susan, why are you sitting way back here? Why aren't you practising your archery?' It was very odd for her to be in an archery field, with her bow and arrow and yet not be practising. Susan shrugged absentmindly, not letting Lucy see the dreamy expression still in her eyes. 'Well you looked like you had a purpose' Lucy pointed out, 'Are you going to tell me, or not?' Susan sighed, and played with a strand of her glossy, dark brown hair. It has been almost 10 days now, since she'd returned she was slowly managing to think of other things. Maybe not all the time, like now for instance but...she didn't cry so much, and Peter hadn't needed to come into calm her again. She was trying to move on, at least.

'Susan!' Lucy said, playfully 'What were you thinking of?'

'Well, it's not hard to guess' she admitted staring downwards so she couldn't see Lucy's expression.

'Oh, that' Lucy's voice was unusually bland 'Peter says that you'll get over it.' She stated matter of factually.

Susan sighed and nodded, 'Yes, I'll get over it eventually.'

Lucy carefully studied her sisters expression, the slight look of pain in her eyes, and way her tone held a slight bored edge. She pinned it down to losing Caspian, and Narnia. Lucy couldn't quite understand how that would feel, but Narnia was her real home, she'd only ever felt truly happy there, and she could only imagine how Susan felt. They'd all taken leaving Narnia in different ways; Peter fought more at school, Susan spent almost all her time hitting targets in the archery field, Edmund felt compelled to document all her knew about Narnia and Lucy acted childishly happy to disguise her annoyance and hurt at leaving so quickly.

'Do you mind if I go practise?' Susan's tone was definite and her eyes pleading.

Lucy nodded, at least this was something that made her happy.

Susan stood from the log she'd been perched on, and gathered her bow, selecting her finest arrow. She smiled at Lucy before turning to the nearest target and striding a couple of paces away from Lucy. She fingered the sleek bow carefully before raising it and letting the arrow go. It hit the middle of the target and she let the briefest of smiles play on her lips, she immediately raised a second arrow at a farther away target and let it go too. To her surprise it went straight past the target and into a near by cluster of bushes and trees. She sighed angrily and began to walk to retrieve it. Lucy had left by then, Susan needed her space and archery was a one person sport. She reached the bushes quickly, and scanned them for her arrow. It was nowhere to be seen, she stared quizically around her and walked deeper into the little forest, pushing fallen branches away, and letting her eyes scan around her. Where was her arrow? This is so weird, she thought with an annoyed sigh. A branch crunched from behind her and she turned around, horror on her face. She cleared her throat to speak, her voice shaky and uneven,

'Hello? Anyone there?'

The reply was a crackle of leaves. Just the wind, she relaxed her tensed muscles, and looked around for her arrow. Where was it? She couldn't escape the panic as leaves and branches continued to make sounds around her.

'Alright, who's there? Is that you Ed? Or Peter?' no one replied and she clutched at straws 'Lucy?' she asked anxiously.

No one replied and she tried to calm herself, and return to searching for the mysteriously missing arrow. She spotted the tail end of her arrow under a bush, and she relaxed quickly. She crouched down low and reached for it.

'Queen Susan' a gruff, low rumble greeted her.

Susan jumped, stiff with terror, she whipped round fast, seeing Aslan behind her.

'Aslan? What...how.?' her expression very nearly made him laugh.

'I am merley coming to you in a vision, gentle Queen, for I have important news I had to tell you.'

Susan gasped, important news could be, bad.

'Yes' she asked tensely.

'I am afraid I was too hasty in sending you home' he admitted.

She gasped, praying she wouldn't look as pleased as she felt.

'I'm giving you a choice, Susan.'

Susan gasped, a smile fixed on her face 'What kind of choice?'

'Whether you want to return to Narnia, and return to Caspian.'

Susan gasped. _Return to Caspian._ All her wishes were about to come true. She smiled sheepishly at Aslan, before replying...

* * *

'And I love the beauty of Narnia, it is tremendous, don't you think?' Lady Evelyn smiled at Caspian. He sighed and nodded,

'Yes, milady, it is beauty beyond compare.'

'How I would love to live in such a beautiful part of Narnia too, your castle is exquiset, and the grounds breathtaking.' there was a note of longing in her voice and she winked at Caspian, he didn't wink back, ' and Cair Paravel, how I would love to have seen that in all it's glory, do you plan to restore it?'

'Yes, it is high on my priorities, as a tribute to the kings and queens of the old' his pace was hesitant, knowing how all of the ladies had reacted to any comment regarding Susan.

'Yes, there are greatly missed, are they not? Particuarly by you, I garner they were your close companions for their stay here.' she impatiently flicked her long blond curls, darting looks at Caspian at every moment and winking continuously. She didn't seem to realize all her efforts were in vain.

'Yes, I was close friends with all of them, and I miss them greatly. I hope to hear from King Edmund and Queen Lucy shortly' he lied calmly, no one knew that he'd see them all again very soon.

'I'd love to meet with them too, I've heard they are simply wonderful company, it is _sad_' she practically glowed now 'how King Peter and Queen Susan can _never return_ to Narnia.' She strained that fact and Caspian quickly grew a huge distate for her company, not that he'd even liked her to begin with.

'It is a grave fact and they will be missed by all who knew them' he slowed down his pace, and enounciated every word 'especially by myself, I drew great joy from my friendship with Queen Susan and King Peter.'

Caspian noticed the girl rolled her eyes, and that her cheeks flushed a little, but she still moved closer to him and he shrunk away. How tiresome her advances were.

'Well I draw great joy from being with _you_' she leaned even closer to him and was centimetres away from kissing him when Caspian sprang up and away from her, embarrassed by what she'd been trying to do. She looked morbidly embarrassed, it brought a strange joy to him for her to feel that way.

'Well it is growing late, and I have to return to my council, I hope your stay has been a pleasant one, Lady Evelyn.' It was extremely hard to be polite to her, but as a King he had to be.

'Yes, I hope I can come back someday, it was a pleasure meeting you King Caspian' she extened her hand for him to kiss, and he did so, not meeting her eyes once. They walked back to the castle in silence, and Caspian didn't even say another word to her as he left her side and headed for his rooms, not even the passing greeting from his friend Reepicheep could rouse him from his annoyance.

He headed up the corridor, but changed his mind and decided to go and see his tutor, and friend, Doctor Cornelius. He knew he could confide in him, about the Queen's return, the burden of this hidden secret was too great for him not to tell anyone. He reached his room quickly and knocked heavily on the old, oak door. There was no one there, he sighed exasperatingly but decided to wait, the professor couldn't be long. He stepped round the room to the professors desk, and studied the page that had been left open, he chuckled slightly at the portrait of the Kings and Queens of the old on the page of the book. It stated their titles and many accomplishments, he stared at the picture of Queen Susan especially. The tumbling cascade of her deep, mahogany shaded hair, her cerulean blue orbs sparkling off the page. He studied her snow-white skin, and delicate titled unsmiling lips, he tried to remember how it felt to feel those dainty lips against his own and he smiled. Her arrow was raised and there was menacing edge he'd often see when she battled. Underneath it read, _'Queen Susan the Gentle, a renowned archer, feared by many in battle for her incredible acuracy.'_

'Sire' Cornelius startled him and he turned around quickly, prepared to draw his sword, upon seeing it was only Cornelius he smiled and put it back in place.

'Sorry Professor, you startled me.'

'I am sorry, my highness,' his tone was curious, 'was there something you wanted, Sire?'

Caspian nodded, 'Yes, I wanted, to...speak, wait, no, to...tell you, about...' he hesitated, lost for words.

'Sire?' Cornelius looked concerned.

'About Queen Susan.' Caspian studied Cornelius' pained expression.

'Sire, I am sorry for your loss, what is it, you would like to explain to me...'

'She is coming.'

'No, sire, she is not. She has gone, I am sorry, my king, but Susan has left.'

'No...she will return,' the sureness of the young King was catching, but Cornelius was firm.

'I am sorry, but she had to leave...and she cannot return...' the King was shaking his head,

'Cornelius, Aslan..._told me,_ Susan, she will get a choice, and she will return, to me...' this time Cornelius was the one shaking his head.

'My King, I know that is what we _want_ to believe will happen.'

'It will happen, Aslan told me...being with me, changed Susan's destiny, her life reaches full-fillment in Narnia, not in England. In England, she never marries, and lives a poor life, alone,' he sighed 'I do not wish her to be unhappy...and I'd be lieing if I only want her back so she has a better life, I love her.' It was the first time he'd declared his feelings for her to anyone besides the two of them.

'My King...are you certain, Aslan...are you sure?' Cornelius did not look convinced.

'Yes, Aslan, will give her the choice, if she chooses to return...then we will all go back to the time, just before she left...and our destinys will change, from then onwards.'

Cornelius didn't know how he was expected to react, but his first feeling was relief, Caspian was so very unhappy at Susan's departure...and no beautiful maiden could change that.

'Well, Sire, I am very...very...pleased, for you,' his voice was lowered now, 'I can tell, you have missed her.' Caspian nodded gravely,

'More than I ever thought I would, but having her back, will not only make a difference for me, but for...everyone. Her compassion and gentle way will help the Telamarines and the Narnians live in harmony and peace, seeing as she has rehalabiliated a country once to the old ways, she can surely do it again.'

Cornelius had to ask, it had been on his mind for awhile,

'and the age, sire, it does not bother you? That she is years older than you?'

Caspian laughed, 'in a way, she _is_ older than me, but in physical appearance she is younger, and in her own world she is younger, but besides, age does not matter.'

'Yes, if you love her...'

'I do.'

The sincerity, and truth in his voice was undeniable. He did love her, even if their time together had been short, and the kisses only brief...he loved her for more than that. The kind of love that people could only dream of, and wish for but sometimes never got, no sense in ignoring that. The professor stared at the majestic King in front of him, his face glowing and eyes bright, he'd never looked so happy...

* * *

Edmund was walking absentmindedly, his head in a book on philosophy, and he was thinking of his latest theory on the existance of Narnia...he didn't notice when a couple of boys from Peter's year came up behind him, they all jeered and laughed at Edmunds obvious enthusiasm in his book, and being boys who'd never studied for anything in their lives they pitied him.

'Oi, Pevensie, whatcha' reading?' the obvious leader asked, a well known-bully named, Andrew.

'A book.'

'On whatt?'

'Philosophy,' the word was out of his mouth quicker than he'd expected, and he felt a warm blush on his cheeks. They all jeered at him, Edmund ignored them.

'Oi, Pevensie!'

'What?'

'I'm talkin' to you, quit ignoring me Pevensie!'

'That's a long word for you,' Edmund muttered, under what he meant to be was his breath, but Andrew heard.

'What's that your saying Pevensie?' Edmund didn't reply, 'Ah, know your not so keen to talk, eh?' when Edmund didn't reply, Andrew pushed him hard and signalled for his mates to push him too. They surrounded him, pushing his shoulders and kicking him to the ground, Edmund could feel the burning desire to fight back and be the King that he was, but he refused. He wasn't like Peter, he didn't enjoy fighting, and didn't continuously act like a King, when in this world he was nothing. He felt a sting of pain in his shoulder, and heard the laughs of Andrew and his idiotic, mindless friends.

'Edmund!' frightened cries filled his ears, and he looked up to see his sisters crowding over him.

He saw Peter, pining Andrew down by the neck and angrily spitting words at him,

'Don't you ever touch my brother again! You worthless scum!' It was only Andrew, his friends had seemed to run off at his sibblings approach.

'Oh my god, Edmund!' Lucy and Susan were crying now, and he didn't know why.

'What?' he coughed at them. His shoulder was stinging with pain now.

'Ed! They, he...your hurt, Ed! Your covered in blood,' Susan's gasps send shocks through his body, 'We have to get you to hospital, I think your arms broken.' Lucy was shrieking, and tears were running down her face,

'Ed, why didn't you just fight back?' Peter hissed at Edmund, Andrew was no longer there and Peter looked angry.

'I don't enjoy fighting, like you do, Peter,' Susan's clear blue eyes were filling with tears, Edmund attempted to reassure them all, he was alright, 'I'm fine, really, my shoulder just stings a little, but it is nothing serious.'

'But Andrew...and those thugs,' Susan cut off, something had caught her eye, a brilliant flash of light, radiating from a clump of trees.

'Ed, you can't let them push you around...' Peter noticed Susan had stood up, and was beging to walk towards the trees,

'Su? Su? What is it?'

Susan didnt answer, only walked swiftly towards the beam of light,

'Susan!' Lucy ran after her, pulling on her arm, 'Susan!'

Susan could barely hear all there shouts, all she could think of, was that brilliant beam of light, that was so inviting and just waiting for her to come near. All she could think of was Aslan's promises that if she returned to Narnia she would get a second chance, and be happy for ever. She strode to the edge of the trees, ignoring her sibblings cries. She stepped into the brilliant light, and closed her eyes, letting it wash over her, and Narnia to return...

* * *

**AN/ **

**Thank-you for reading this next chapter, please tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions for what I should do next or improve on don't hesitate to tell me in a review. Thanks to the lovely people that did review, I was very happy to read all your comments.**

**Next I'm going to do a replay of the Caspian/Susan departure and see what happens from there...**

_**G xo**_


	3. Together Again

DISCLAIMER; I do not own any of the characters here.

Chapter 3

* * *

_Susan's face neared Caspian's and his eyes full of lust, and there lips met. A bolt of electricity shot through her and his soft, practised lips moulded around her own. she'd never felt anything like this feeling before. The kiss tasted of love, lust and a bitter edge of goodbye. His arms encircled around her waist, clutching her to his strong chest. They broke apart and shared a smile. Her lips felt delightfully tingly from the kiss, and she couldn't resist the feeling of wanting to kiss him again. _

_'I love you' she whispered as he pulled her into his arms, _

_'I love you too' he whispered back huskily._

_They broke apart, eyes meeting one last time, she turned to go but he caught her arm pulling her against his strong chest. _

_'Stay with me' he whispered 'please.' _

Caspian was very aware that he was with Susan again, and even more aware that it wasn't a dream. He didn't know how to react, but he decided to wait till they were alone to really embrace her and tell her what she meant to him.

'Susan,' Aslan stepped forward, his rich golden mane flying around his neck and upper torso. 'Gentle Queen, Susan, do you wish to stay in Narnia? Do you wish to stay with King Caspian?'

Susan's heart lurched, and her thoughts raced ahead to a sure future. A future in the arms of Caspian, a future with subjects and Royal duties. A future as the Queen of a united Narnia. But a future without her mother, or her father. A future without Peter, or Edmund or Lucy. She was split, her love for Caspian burned like a candle in a dark stormy night, but it was wavered and almost blown out by the thoughts of leaving her family. Why was she delaying her answer? She could see Caspian smiling, his strong, impossibly handsome face yearing for her touch. How could she give this up? Susan smiled. She'd see her family, somehow, hear news of them in some way, but she'd never hear anything from Caspian. How could she? In 6 months alone it would be 650 years later and he'd be long gone. But she'd have time with him here, time to experience being loved in no way that she had ever been before. Love that wouldn't come freely, and love that she wouldn't willingly give up. She let her curious eyes wander to her family, strong, brave Peter stood smiling happily at her. His blue eyes pleading with her to think of her, and do what she _wanted_ to do. She'd never done just what she wanted to do, she had consequences and others to think for too. Maybe it was time to do just that, choose for her.

'I want to stay,' Susan said, her voice loud and clear.

Caspian gasped, he new she'd chosen, or else this never would have happened. They'd have never been brought back here, but he still was burning with complete happiness at her strong, firm words. She _wanted_ him. Over her old life she wanted to share his, and that made him more than happy. He reached for her, and pulled her into his arms, cradling her to his chest. He spun her round, and the crowd exploded into claps. His lips met hers and cheers were shouted out.

'Thank you Aslan,' Caspian said to the great lion.

'Yes, Aslan, Thank you,' Susan's cerulean eyes glittered with tears.

'It was my pleasure, my King and Queen.' Aslan proclaimed.

Lucy ran to Susan's side and hugged her sister happily, 'I'll miss you, Sue, but I know you'll be happy.'

Edmund and Peter nodded in harmony. Susan felt a sad stab run through her heart, were they all leaving so soon?

'You can't leave yet!' Susan cried, 'you...you...' she didn't have any reason for them to stay.

'You can't leave until you've been at the wedding,' Caspian blurted out.

'Wedding?' Lucy cried out, her eyes dazzling 'Wedding?'

'Wedding?' Susan too asked.

Caspian knelt onto one knee, and held Susan's hand in his, he stared up into her beautiful blue eyes which were still glittering with salty tears.

'Susan, I promise to love you forever. I promise to take care of you and any needs you have.' he pulled out a midnight blue box and opened it, inside resting in a silver bedding was a white-gold ring with a glittering silver diamond in the middle. Susan gasped as Caspian continued, ' I love you. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?'

Susan didn't know how to react. Should she laugh and blush acting ridiculously happy? Should she cry and smile blissfully?

'Yes,' she said slowly, 'Yes, of course.'

Caspian smiled even brighter than before. He slid the ring onto her ring finger and kissed it.

'Thank you,' he whispered as he stood up.

'Susan!' Lucy danced around them both, 'Susan! Your getting married,' a giant smile was plastered on her face.

'Congratulations, Su,' Peter stepped forward and hugged his sister before shaking Caspian's hand, 'take care of her, Caspian.' He told him sternly.

'With my life,' Caspian replied.

'You'll stay for the wedding?' Susan persisted, fixing her gaze on Aslan.

'If Aslan allows...' Peter replied, 'It would tear me apart if I didn't get to say goodbye to you in a proper way.'

'Aslan?' Lucy stroked the giant lions mane playfully, 'Can we stay for the wedding?'

'Of course. You deserve the best resoloution I can give you.'

'What happens to Susan in our world, if she stays here?' Edmund suddenly pipped up, a bewildered expression on his face.

'She never exists in your world. Only you know of her existance, but your parents and your school does not.'

Susan's lip trembled. Her mother and father would never know of the daughter they were losing.

'But that will be so...so...wrong,' Lucy bit on her lip, 'Susan doesn't exist over there? No one else will know of her, except us?' she looked like she was going to cry, 'How will I grieve the loss of my sister when she never existed?'

Peter hugged Lucy then, 'You won't be alone Luce, and you and Ed will be back. You'll see Susan again.' He knew_ he_ would never see her again.

'But you won't,' Lucy gulped back tears, 'oh Peter!'

Susan was torn. Half of her wanted to scream out loud and dance, half of her wanted to smoother Caspian in kisses and tell her sibblings to be happy and not to cry, to pull them up and dance too. The other half wanted to flop to the floor, burry her head in her hands and cry her heart out. She couldn't do either, she was froozen, staring at all the people around her. Whatever she did someone got hurt, and she couldn't stand that. She'd been so ready to leave and never return, Peter too, but then Caspian happened and Peter couldn't have a safety net like she did.

'Peter, Lucy...Edmund' Susan cried, turning to them. Everyone was silent. 'I know you want me to be happy, but I can't be happy if your all sad. You know I love you all,' she turned to Caspian and smiled, '_All_ of you. Can we forget about our troubles and celebrate? I think my engagement is more than enough to do so.'

Peter smiled. His strong, brave, unstopable sister, how he'd miss her. 'Tonight!' he cried.

'Yes, I'll organise a celebration straight away,' Caspian agreed, 'My People,' he turned to his soldiers, and his subjects. 'Everyone is invited to a royal ball later this evening, in celebration of our engagement.' He took Susan's hand in his.

Everyone cheered, as if the announcement had just been made. Susan smiled, this was going to be one hell of a party.

'Thank you Caspian,' she whispered as she touched her lips to his. His arm snaked around her waist, and she knew that she'd never been able to leave his side, not for anything...

* * *

**AN/ Hope you liked it! This is what I wish had happened in the movie, because it would be perfect, but then I do love fairytale, happy endings. Sorry this was pretty short, but the next chapters will be more varied. I'm going to have a lot of fun writing their wedding, ;)  
**

**Please review! I'll try and post the next one tonight if you do. **

**and thanks to the people that have reviewed, especially mae-E and BlueEyedDragonChild for following my story and reviewing again.  
**

**Thanks,**

_** G/xo**_


	4. Author's Note

_Authors Note_

_Sorry to all of you who enjoyed this fanfiction, but it's _**over_._**

**I'm abandoning this fanficition – for a brand new Susan/Caspian story! A much better one, one that's far more original! Although an idea that may have been done before, but I haven't any time to check over _every single _Susan/Caspian fanfiction. I really hope that those that favourited and alerted the story, (and anyone new, too of course!) will read my new one when it's up. I'll post a note in here to let you all know. Here's the summary for the fanfiction, and an excerpt from the first chapter. Tell me what you think!**

**Summary:**

_Caspian thought he lost Susan forever. He also thought he got over her, and subsequently became engaged to the sweet and beautiful, Hera,__ Ramandu's Daughter. That is until the night before his wedding day, when Susan turns up in his chambers, having fallen through a portal to Narnia, with no way back, forcing Caspian to question who he really loves. SxC_

**Excerpt from Chapter One:**

Caspian tried many ways to get over Queen Susan. He practised his sword fighting more often, challenging the most worthy of guards, the sounds of swords clanging echoing around the castle ground. This didn't work, however, and he soon saw Susan in battle in his mind. Disgruntled, he tried immersing himself in his country, and the politics, meeting with his counsellors everyday. Again, he was flummoxed. Taking about Narnia only made him think of Susan. Then he read through all his old books and began to study Narnia again, to meet the oil paints and delicate prints of Queen Susan with a frustrated sigh. Above all of these distractions, courting Hera was the most helpful. Ramandu's Daughter was loving and kind, as well as truly beautiful. Caspian felt his heart being captured and his thoughts floating away as he fell into love with Hera. Susan was a distant memory, a beautiful dream, she wasn't reality. Hera was who he really loved, he was certain.

But yet, despite his growing affection for Hera, his love for Susan did not die. He couldn't understand it. He was trying with all his might, and yet, he still loved her. It was beginning to drive him mad. Still, here he was, several weeks after he'd first met Hera, down on his hands and knees, ring in his palm. Hera's beautiful brown eyes widening in shock.

"So, my lady, Hera. I have asked your father for his blessing, and he has obliged. It is down to you now, my love . . ." Caspian's voice radiated warmth with a tint of hope.

"My lord," she opened and closed her mouth delicately, her golden brown eyes wide as saucers. "My lord, yes, yes. If father allows it, then yes . . ." she closed her eyes, tears falling slowly. "Of course."  
"Yes?" Caspian rose from his knees, taking hold of her slender creamy hand. He allowed himself a brief moment of delight, before continuing."Then we are to be married, and you are to be Queen of Narnia," he pushed the intricate golden band onto her proper finger, the jewel glinting in the light. He lifted her hand and kissed the ring. Hera giggled delightedly, pulling Caspian to her, who obliged to kiss her gentle lips. The kiss was not the wildfire he felt for Susan, nor was it any kind of fire, the kiss just was, and Caspian accepted it. Caspian pulled her closer to him, trying to deepen the kiss by touching her hair and face, but Hera pulled away, with a shy giggle.

"Oh! Caspian, you'll mess up my hair!" Hera exclaimed, patting at her silvery blonde curls, that were already completely perfect. "What would father think? You touching me like that . . ." she giggled again. Caspian smiled at her lovingly, remembering the eagerness that Susan met him with when he touched her in that way. He shrugged it off, Susan was gone. He should get over her already.

"Is it improper, my lady?" he kissed her hand again, in a way of apology. "Well I am sorry. It's terrible that you have to put up with a scoundrel like me."  
"Who wouldn't put up with the King of Narnia?" Hera replied in a whisper, her eyes lighting up. "Especially considering he is handsome beyond compare, and strong, and . . . perfect." She met Caspian's smile with a knowing one of her own. She was utterly delighted to have captured the heart of the King of Narnia. How everyone would be jealous of her! Beautiful, young, married . . . and a Queen. She clasped her hands in glee. This was exactly what she'd wanted! She knew she would be the one to help him forget about that Susan girl. She looked at Caspian, her Caspian and her heart fluttered. Queen Hera of Narnia, how she liked the sound of that!

"My love?" she looked at her Caspian with a small smile, that he returned instantly. "When is the first possible date we can be married? I'm afraid I cannot wait too long. I cannot wait to be your wife!" A thrilling shiver ran up and down her spine the mention of the word wife.

"As soon as you wish, my lady," Caspian told her, murmuring in her ear. "This week, if you wish." Hera nodded in reply, a sneaky little smile creeping onto her face. This week! If she was married this week there was no possible way of any competition. She had to be married right away, if they waited too long someone else could come along, someone who Caspian would like better! Or worse, he'd begin to remember that Susan person, and she couldn't handle that. It had been a lot easier than she'd imagined, making Caspian fall in love with her. She'd thought he would be dwelling on Susan, but he seemed almost happy to find a new love in her. How lucky she was to have the heart of the most handsome and powerful man in all the world, and how silly that Susan was to return home! She gave a silent laugh, that she turned into a cough when Caspian looked at her oddly.

"Are you all right?" he asked, a sliver of concern in his voice.

"Of course. I've never been better," she smiled at him, silently laughing again. She truly had never been better.

....

**She's going to be an evil one! Now, I haven't read the Chronicles of Narnia since I was a child, and I remembered Ramandu's Daughter not being named, not being described, not being in any scenes whatsoever. Many of you will imagine that Caspian married a sweet, nice girl, but I decided it was much more fitting to set up a love triangle that evolved a certain blindness and naivety of Caspian. He sees Hera as a beautiful, angelic creature, but secretly she's full of vile thoughts and wicked plans. When I introduce Susan it will be much better to create dynamics and a sort of rivalry between to the two, with Caspian unaware that his fiancée is an evil witch.**

**You will notice that I called Ramandu's Daughter, Hera. If you're unfamiliar with Greek Mythology then that name won't mean anything to you, but I'll explain why I choose that name, out of the millions of possibilities. Hera was the third wife of Zeus, and always portrayed as maliciously jealous of his other wives, children and basically everyone woman around Zeus. Zeus was a ladies man, and if he was seen with a woman, the odds were he was actually sleeping with them. Hera was narcissistic, jealous, mean, and I think that this is a name that suits the sort of character I'm going to make Hera (OK, not that extreme, she will be kind and nice, like Caspian said, but only when Susan isn't around). When Susan comes back, there will be claws out and a big rivalry for Caspian's affections will develop. I hope you enjoyed the excerpt of the chapter, and I hope you read it in full when it's posted in the next couple of days. Also, if you have any comments or suggestions, don't hesitate to post them!**

**Thanks, Gina (:**


	5. Author's Note Again

**AN**

Skip this if you aren't interested, I know a lot of you won't be, but it's just to let you know that my new and improved Caspian/Susan fanfic is now up.

It's called _Another Heart Calls_, and so far I'm pretty happy with it. I hope you will be too, if you decide to read it.

It's at the one chapter stage and it's future is pretty much teetering in the balance depending on whether I get any response to it. So far one persons reviewed, it's such a nice review that I think I'm going to continue it based on that alone, but I'd love some more response.

I really hope you'll go along and read it, I do think it will fair better than this one. Thanks for reading this one, now please go over and read my other one!!!

Thanks, Gina (:


End file.
